La suma de todos sus miedos
by Mar Angys Dreams
Summary: "¡Maldita sea!", rechistó con cólera [...] Draco no entendía porque en su sexto año en Hogwarts, ese en el que se le había ordenado matar –según muchos- al mejor mago de todos los tiempos e infiltrar mortífagos en el colegio, tenía que sentirse atraído por… ella./ Regalo para Culut-Camia por ser el post diez mil del Foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.
1. Pesadilla

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Pareja: **Draco/Hermione

**Aviso: **Este O-S es el obsequio de **Culut-Camia** por haber posteado el comentario número 10.000 del F**oro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

* * *

**La suma de todos sus miedos**

**...**

**Capítulo 1: Pesadilla**

**...**

_*Hogwarts. Mediados de abril/1997*_

No podían existir en el mundo un par de personas más distintas que ellos dos.

Por eso, Draco Malfoy se preguntaba recurrentemente ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora, cuando se le había encomendado una misión de vida o muerte, ella, precisamente ella, le hacía tambalear su mundo? El rubio soltó un resuello lastrado de auténtica amargura al no hallar una respuesta (al menos lógica) a las inquisiciones con las que su conciencia, cruelmente, lo torturaba; así que retorciéndose en la cama, trató de conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, siguiendo con su nuevo mal hábito nocturno, no lo consiguió.

_¡Maldita sea!,_ rechistó con cólera cuando ella, nuevamente, hizo acto de presencia en sus dominios mentales. Draco no entendía por qué en su sexto año en Hogwarts, ese en el que se le había ordenado matar –según muchos- al mejor mago de todos los tiempos e infiltrar mortífagos en el colegio, tenía que sentirse atraído por… _ella._

A veces ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar su nombre.

Su adoctrinado cerebro no lograba entenderlo, mientras que su corazón; si es que tenía uno, se reía a sus anchas por haberle jugado la más brutal de las guasas. Porque sí, él, Draco Malfoy, heredero de una de las familias más ricas y antiguas del mundo mágico, descendiente de un linaje de brujas y magos _sangre pura _y cuyo nombre estaba inscrito en el árbol genealógico de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Él, quien desde siempre había sido la personificación del prejuicio y la presunción, a partes iguales; estaba jodidamente loco, nada más y nada menos, que por Hermione Granger, una bruja nacida de padres muggles; una _sangre sucia_, quien, para rematar su retahíla de desgracias, era la mejor amiga de Harry Potter y, si las cosas seguían como iban, la futura señora Weasley.

Sintió arcadas de solo imaginarla casada con ese pobretón, _traidor de la sangre, _que tanto odiaba. ¿Pero qué demonios decía? Si el mismo -en la intimidad de su mente- estaba dispuesto a convertirse en un traidor por ella ¿Qué cómo había pasado? Esa era una _excelente_ pregunta, en el sentido más retorcidamente irónico de la palabra. Más que excelente, era una pregunta sin respuesta, pues él no tenía idea de cómo carajos había terminado soñando con Granger. Solo sabía que había sido a partir de aquel _incidente_ y por desgracia esa escasa información, ahora mismo, no le servía de mucho.

Con el pasar de los meses y la rara interacción que se había suscitado entre ambos, a Draco dejó de importarle que ella fuera responsable indirecta del encarcelamiento de su padre. Le valió gorro que perteneciera al Ejército de Dumbledore, el hombre al que debía matar; el hombre al que planeaba –cada vez con más desesperación- asesinar. Tampoco le afectó que su sangre no fuera _limpia_, que sus padres fueran unos inmundos muggles y que sus mejores amigos fueran de las personas que más odiaba.

También a ella la había odiado.

A él no le importó absolutamente nada. Era como si su cerebro –mal influenciado por sus insurgentes instintos- hubiese adormecido todas las razones que durante años había alimentado para odiarla; derribando uno a uno sus argumentos, dejándolo sin escapatoria. Y cuando no pudo departir más; cuando su corazón –ese que creyó que no existía, porque rara vez oía- le ganó la partida a su raciocinio, se rindió a sus deseos. Pero de la manera como solo puede hacerlo un Malfoy: con estoicismo y autocontrol.

Draco entornó sus ojos grises, cuando recordó que, obviando el hecho de que ella lo odiaba abiertamente (bueno, ahora, por alguna razón, no tanto como antes) cualquier relación entre ellos estaba condenada, inequívocamente, al fracaso. Así se lo recalcó el tatuaje –en ese momento apenas visible- impreso en la cara interna de su antebrazo. Después de todo, ella era una bruja de ascendencia impura y él era el sucesor que su padre había ofrendado al servicio de Lord Voldemort en representación de la familia. La piel se le puso de gallina cuando la comprensión de lo que estaba en juego cifró su porvenir: él era un vasallo del señor tenebroso.

_¡Un mortífago!_

Y, por mucho que quisiera hacer algo al respecto, la lealtad a su sangre era más fuerte que cualquier cosa; inclusive que aquel hechizo de seducción que Hermione Grager había lanzado sobre él para _embaucarlo_; como alegaba cada vez que no encontraba una razón lógica a esa inverósimil situación.

Todavía absorto en sus cavilaciones, el rubio alcanzó a identificar el rumor de unos pasos acercarse; luego la puerta de su habitación se abrió, filtrando un haz de luz tenue. A continuación, se cerró en un golpe seco, para dar paso a las voces ahogadas de Goyle y Crabbe, que murmuraban algo ininteligible, por lo que Draco, arrebujándose bajo las sábanas, después de farfullar un encantamiento silenciador, fingió deliberadamente estar dormido. Hacía ya varias semanas que su relación con sus _secuaces_ se había fragmentado sin que aquellos supieran la causa.

Draco la conocía al dedillo.

No, no vayan a creer que la responsable era Hermione Granger. Él jamás hubiese permitido que esa… _bruja_ alterara de ese modo su vida cotidiana. Una cosa era que le atrayera y que, muy a pesar suyo, no lograra sacársela de la cabeza, pero otra muy distinta era admitir que ella ejercía cualquier tipo de poder sobre él. Antes preferiría alegar que estaba bajo los efectos de la _Maldición Imperius, _aun cuando su tía Bellatrix lo había entrenado para convertirlo en un experto en _Oclumancia. _

En fin, retomando las razones del rubio, todo se debía a la presión. Siendo un Malfoy tenía una adversión mal disimulada al fracaso (miedo sería más apropiado, pero esa era una palabra que no figuraba en su amplio vocabulario). El límite para cumplir con su misión se acercaba y él aún no conseguía reparar el _Armario Evanescente_ y para colmo de males, sus dos intentos de asesinato habían fallado estrepitosamente. Por eso, Draco veía cada vez más distante la posibilidad de segar la vida del director de Hogwarts y lo peor era que ahora todas las sospechas –gracias al _maldito _de Harry Potter- se cernían sobre él.

Los pensamientos del muchacho siguieron estrujando sus sesos en una batalla campal entre el bien y el mal; entre lo que quería y lo que debía hacer. Nunca ser probo a su moral había sido una carga tan pesada. La sola idea de fallar lo asfixiaba, pero sabía que de tener éxito, la perdería para siempre. La perdería sin haberla tenido siquiera. Estaba desesperado. Entre la espada y la pared. Había perdido interés en todo y sus calificaciones –siempre sobresalientes- habían decaído a un nivel mediocre. Ya no era el mismo y la gente empezaba a notarlo. Ella lo había notado y fue así como inició todo. Sin embargo, él seguía sin ser capaz de confiar en ella. Había perdido esa capacidad tan reconfortante de poner su vida en manos ajenas con los ojos cerrados. Ya no se fiaba de nadie; ni siquiera de Snape.

Las dudas lo atormentaban. Le espantaban el sueño y cuando por fin era capaz de caer en la inconsciencia, sus temores se materializaban en forma de escalofriantes pesadillas. Fuera cual fuera el camino que tomara, jamás salía bien librado. Siempre perdía algo. Siempre.

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza para contener las lágrimas que empezaban aglomerársele, resultado de su frustración. Los dientes le rechinaron, tensando su mandíbula a la par que imploraba -a quien fuera el responsable de cumplir esa clase de deseos- poder dormirse; tal sería la intensidad que, gracias a Merlín, al cabo de unos minutos, efectivamente, cayó rendido.

Esa noche, no obstante, también tuvo pesadillas…

**...**

Todo estaba sumido en las tinieblas. El cielo era un manto de cenizas a no ser por la calavera colosal de cuya boca emergía una serpiente de igual tamaño. La imagen pendía en las alturas, envuelta en una especie de bruma verdosa que le confería un aspecto aún más fantasmagórico; como si hiciera falta. Draco la reconoció al punto. Era la marca tenebrosa; la misma que él llevaba grabada en su antebrazo como símbolo de su lealtad a Lord Voldemort. Lo que el rubio no logró atinar fue el porqué estaba ahí, en el acostumbrado cielo límpido de Hogwarts, hasta que escuchó una voz tétrica que habló a sus espaldas, sobresaltándolo…

—Bien hecho, Draco. –Fueron las simples palabras que su amo utilizó para evidenciar su complacencia.

—¡Has matado a Albus Dumbledore! —celebraba la desquiciada de su tía con una inflexión psicópata que le erizó la piel—. Ahora podremos acabar con todos los sangre sucias y al fin purificar el mundo mágico.

El muchacho tuvo que recurrir a su reflexionado aplomo para no caer presa del espanto cuando vio tirado en el suelo el cadáver del Dumbledore. ¿Entonces, él había conseguido matarlo, después de todo? La respuesta que le gritó su cerebro fue un rotundo ¡Sí! En ese momento, su corazón se contrajo, propinándole una descarga, casi, insoportable de dolor. Nada que ver con la tranquilidad que creyó sentiría cuando por fin tuviera éxito.

Pero lo peor estaba por venir...

Cuando la imagen de Hermione, acompañada por sus inseparables amigos (aunque estos dos últimos poco le importaban) apareció frente a él, Draco sintió su mundo desmoronarse.

—Empezaremos por esta maldita —siseó Bellatrix, empuñando su varita en dirección a Hermione.

Él quiso gritar. ¡Por Merlín que sí! Pero la garganta se le había estrechado, como si se le hinchara desde dentro y las palabras no recurrieron a él, resultado de un complot de su siempre manipulado cerebro, quien esta vez acataba las órdenes del miedo.

—¡No la toques! —Se enfureció otra voz. Era la de Ron Weasley y contra todo pronóstico, Draco Malfoy agradeció que aquel idiota hiciera algo por salvarla

—¡No te atrevas a tocarla! —lo respaldó Harry en un susurro agónico.

La risa estentórea y maléfica de su tía hizo eco en sus oídos y antes de que él pudiera hacer algo todo se quedó en silencio y calma, como si alguien hubiese detenido el correr de las manillas del reloj. El rubio aprovechó la anormal tranquilidad y barrió con la mirada los rostros de los presentes. Lord Voldemort mantenía su rictus impertérrito; sin embargo, podía percibirse tras esa máscara de serenidad, el placer que le producía ser el causante del dolor de Harry, pero no solo le causaba daño al Gryffindor, Draco también estaba sufriendo. Por su parte, Bellatrix Lestrange tenía esa expresión de esquizofrénica que siempre prevalecía en su semblante, mientras que los rostros de los otros dos Gryffindor eran de absoluta impotencia. Cuando Draco ubicó a Hermione en su campo visual no dejó de sorprenderse por lo que halló. Estaba tranquila, imperturbable, como si una expresidaria de _Azkaban_ no la estuviera apuntando con su varita, lista para darle muerte. Sus ojos no evidenciaban temor ni angustia, solo una extraña mezcla de dolor y decepción. Eso era lo que sus orbes marrones emanaban: el desengaño por haber sido conducida a un irremediable y trágico final.

Otra vez, Draco intentó hablar, decir algo, pedir perdón, suplicar por su vida y otra vez su lengua se negó a obedecer. En el silencio tortuoso que rodeaba el lecho de muerte de ambos (él moriría con ella, en ese momento lo tuvo claro) Draco leyó en los labios de su tía las palabras de la maldición asesina:_ Avada Kedavra_. A continuación, un rayo de luz verde fue lanzado contra la humanidad indefensa de Hermione Granger.

—¡No! —Logró al fin gritar; solo que ya era demasiado tarde...

**...**

—¡No! —Volvió a escucharse la voz de Draco chocar contra las cortinas verdosas de su cama. De inmediato, el rubio se incorporó de la cama de un bote al tiempo que trataba de acompasar su desbocado ritmo cardiaco. Gracias al hechizo _Silencio_, sus compañeros, ni se inmutaron—. Solo fue una pesadilla —comprobó con alivio, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano la frente perlada de sudor.

Eran las tres de la madrugada, pero el Slytherin sabía que esto apenas comenzaba.

**...**

Las manchas violáceas que delineaban el contorno de los ojos de Malfoy eran heraldo de la mala noche que había pasado. Desde hace un par de meses que sus sueños -si se quieren húmedos- habían mutado a perturbadoras pesadillas, pero la que había tenido esa noche superaba con creces a todas la demás. Había sido horrible para él verla morir sin haber podido hacer nada para evitarlo; aunque él seguía sin aceptar el porqué le afectaba tanto. Y lo que más lo atormentaba -tal como enfatizaba su conciencia- era que eso podía pasar en cualquier momento. Era como si ese mal sueño fuera una especie de premonición que sellaba su destino.

El muchacho suspiró con acritud y se llevó una mano a su plateada, casi blanca, cabellera. En ese momento se encontraba en la sala común de su casa, esperando la hora de abandonar las lóbregas masmorras de Slytherin y subir al Gran Comedor. Ese era –a partes iguales- el mejor y peor momento de su día. Mejor, porque veía a Hermione, y peor, porque ella siempre estaba en compañía de esas dos sabandijas de Gryffindor, que no la dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra.

Recorrió con desespero, bien encubierto, los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a su destino. Cruzó sin prestar mucha atención el umbral hacia el comedor y por esa misma razón no se dio cuenta de que Ronald Weasley estaba parado en su trayectoria mientras esperaba a Harry.

Tropezaron.

—¡Ten más cuidado! —gruñó el pelirrojo mientras lo miraba con genuino odio.

—¡No te atravieses en mi camino, Comadreja! —escupió Draco con su habitual desdén.

—¡Ron! —intervino Hermione en un murmuro al captar las intenciones de su _amigo;_ para luego agregar en un tono de voz normal—. Malfoy.

El último de los interpelados replicó en un tono desprovisto de emoción; aunque sin poder reprimir el maldito hormigueo que le sacudió el cuerpo.

—Granger.

—¿Pasa algo? —Apareció el _salvador_ de todos, _San Potter._

—Nada —dijo la joven, acallando las posibles blasfemias que Ron tenía preparadas para insultar al rubio a la par que involuntariamente lo miraba de reojo—. Andando, se nos hace tarde.

Draco había hecho lo mismo y entonces, sin quererlo, sus miradas se toparon por un nanosegundo. Él pudo notar –o tal vez fue producto de su maltrecha imaginación- que a ella se le iluminaron los ojos. Lo que sí estaba seguro que había pasado y solo porque escuchó a Ron reclamárselo un instante después a ella misma, es que Hermione Granger le sonrió. Fue casi una mueca tímida e imperceptible, pero ambos lo habían notado.

Ella le sonrió.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**Sé que soy una descarada por aparecerme aquí a estas altura, Culut, pero de verdad que me costó un mundo lograr concretar la idea. Espero que te haya gustado y si no *Mar se va a un rincón a llorar* ojalá no lo odies tanto. **

***N/A: Debo de decir que estas son las 2.138 palabras que más me han costado escribir en mi vida. Todo se debe a que es la primera vez que escribo sobre un fandom distinto al de Naruto, que solo me leí los primero cuatro libros de HP y fue hace mucho tiempo, y que en las películas no se exploran mucho los sentimientos del rubio, así que se me hizo muy, pero muy difícil meterme en la piel de Draco y más en de uno que se siente atraído por Hermione. Bueno, ahora con la historia: sé que no dejé claro como es que estos dos chicos terminaron ****atrayéndose, pero como verán pretendo (porque soy una masoquista) continuar con la historia, así que les prometo que en el próximo capi, sabrán parte de cómo inició todo. En fin gracias por leer. Espero que no los haya aburrido y que me dejen un review con su valiosa opinión***

**Próximo capítulo: El incidente**

**Les deseo una feliz existencia. **


	2. El incidente

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**La suma de todos sus miedos**

**…**

**Capítulo 2: El incidente**

**…**

_*Hogwarts. Finales de noviembre/1996* _

_Él no tenía miedo; _se repetía hasta la lasitud.

Alguien de su nivel jamás se rebajaría a ese tipo de emociones tan mundanas; al menos no de forma consciente. Según sus arraigadas e irrefutables creencias, las personas superiores no podían mortificarse la existencia con trivialidades propias de quienes no han nacido respaldados por la naturaleza. Por eso, cuando aquella tan molesta como humillante sensación de incertidumbre se abría paso en sus controladas emociones, él, raudamente, la sustituía por la conducta que mejor se le daba.

¡Crueldad!

Draco Malfoy era frío y despiadado; tal como la mayoría de los magos cuya estirpe es impoluta. A simple vista, sin excitaciones ni aflicciones que lo contrariaran demasiado. Un témpano de hielo, en el que la palabra algidez cobraba una alta cuota de literalidad. Sin importar la veracidad de las apariencias, así era como todo el mundo lo vislumbraba: como un iceberg incapaz de exteriorizar algún sentimiento diferente al repudio por los que consideraba inferiores o la complacencia por ver como a aquellos que figuraban como sus enemigos les iba mal.

_Él era un mago fuerte; _afirmaba con convicción.

Debía serlo ante los ojos de todos, porque ese umbroso caparazón era lo único que lo mantenía a salvo. Nadie debía darse cuenta que –muy a su pesar- él era un chico como cualquier otro; que sentía y padecía con la misma intensidad que los demás. Nunca nadie debía siquiera sospechar que debajo de toda aquella parafernalia de suficiencia, solo era un mago de dieciséis años al que le había tocado madurar prematuramente después de que su padre –su ídolo- fuera encerrado en _Azkaban_ tras ser identificado como uno de los colaboradores del Señor Tenebroso.

¡No!

Nadie debía saberlo; de lo contrario, se convertiría en presa fácil. Y por ese mismo motivo, Draco impedía -al costo que fuera- que sus demonios internos tomaran el control de su cuerpo y lo sumieran en el estado de pavor que perenemente amenazaba con apoderarse de su vida. Y es que pese a que su perfecto mundo se había hecho añicos, haciéndolo perder el interés por cosas en las que antes encontraba un placer morboso; el llorar sobre la leche derramada era un lujo que no estaba dispuesto a darse.

_Los Malfoy no fracasan;_ se espetaba cuando las fuerzas estaban a punto de flaquearles.

Únicamente las sirenas ilustradas en los coloridos vitrales del baño de prefectos, en el quinto piso, y Myrtle la Llorona, eran testigos del derrumbamiento paulatino del muchacho. Ese lugar se había convertido, con el correr del tiempo, en una suerte de refugio; un espacio en el que podía evadirse de sus planes frustrados; de las repercusiones de su fracaso inminente. Solo ahí podía mostrarse tal cual su condición vigente: un joven emocionalmente huérfano e indefenso al que le habían trazado un oscuro futuro sin dejarle otra opción, más que la sumisión total a las huestes del mal.

Con la capitulación timbrada en sus duras facciones, Malfoy, desde su posición casi fetal, enfocó la vista, distraídamente, en los cristales tintineantes de la araña de latón que pendía del techo de piedra, alumbrando con su tórrida luz el perímetro lateral del cuarto de baño. Solo entonces, envuelto en el vaho característico del lavado, fue consciente que de no cumplir las expectativas del Señor Tenebroso, las consecuencias para él y su familia serían devastadoras.

¡Mortandad!

Él había aceptado su destino sin objetar. En un principio hasta se había sentido satisfecho, considerando esa la oportunidad perfecta para devolver a su padre el favor de Lord Voldemort y con ello restablecer la honra perdida de su familia. Y aunque no había titubeado cuando accedió convertirse en un mortífago, ahora que su tarea había tomado claros ribetes de imposibilidad, Draco estaba dándose cuenta del error garrafal de su arrebatada decisión.

_Tal vez no podría hacerlo, después de todo_; se recriminaba con hosquedad ahora que la fascinación de verse como un servidor de Voldemort a tiempo completo, había perdido gran parte de su artificial encanto. Arguyó un par de silenciosas maldiciones a la par que se asía del borde de la manga de su túnica y tiraba de él hacia arriba, para poder detallar la efigie donde una calavera escupía una serpiente. La tocó con su varita, delineando las orillas y divisándola por vez primera con más atención de la que le había prestado nunca; era una impresión tan realista, con contornos tan bien grabados, que le daba la sensación de tener una serpiente viva habitando bajo la piel de su antebrazo.

Asqueado por la sola idea, cerró los ojos enérgicamente y con una palpable desazón, lanzó su varita contra la pared de mármol; ésta cayó cerca de la gran bañera con un golpe sordo, que no distrajo al muchacho de sus incipientes cavilaciones.

Ciertamente, Draco Malfoy no albergaba ningún tipo de sentimiento positivo por Albus Dumbledore. Tantos años de escuchar a su padre, en compañía del exclusivo grupo de mortífagos solapados que frecuentaban la Mansión Malfoy, despotricar en contra del anciano mago; y de él vivir en carne propia la discriminación de ese mestizo, _adorador de muggles_, que siempre había ostentado una incuestionable parcialidad por el Trío Dorado de Gryffindor, (en especial por el desgraciado de Harry Potter; sin duda, el culpable de todos sus males), le habían curtido el carácter como para no permitirse sentir por Dumbledore algo distinto al desprecio. De hecho, Draco se había convencido con un pueril silogismo de que el mundo mágico sería un lugar mejor –más limpio- sin el director de Hogwarts respirando el mismo aire que él; a fin de cuentas, ese vegete representaba todo lo que su ralea abominaba.

¡Inmundicia!

Y sin embargo, allí estaba él, aovillado en un rincón del cuarto de baño; sin más apoyó que las frías baldosas del piso bajo sus pies desnudos, vacilando a estas alturas del partido ¡Dudando, maldita sea! Draco gruñó con soberbia y rodó los ojos en un aspaviento rutinario, tratando de echar mano de su mesura y hacer a un lado el retintín de angustia que comenzaba a sofocarlo.

Después de su reciente fracaso; solo después de haber estado a punto de asesinar a alguien que no tenía ni voz ni voto en ese unilateral conflicto, Malfoy reconocía -a regañadientes- que no era tan parecido a su padre como hubiera querido: él aún no se sentía preparado para usar la violencia sin que le importaran los daños colaterales de sus acciones. Frustrado, advirtió que estaba perdiendo el coraje: si no mataba a Dumbledore ahora; posiblemente, no lo haría nunca y entonces tendría que vivir –o morir- con lo que su ineptitud le acarrearía a las únicas personas sobre la faz de la tierra que en verdad le importaban: Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy.

_No podía permitir que algo como eso pasara;_ había decidido unos minutos atrás. Pero cuando la realidad se impuso con su peso aplastante, supo que de no recibir ayuda extra, no lograría sus propósitos. Si tan solo confiara en Snape o en alguien que pudiera hacer que sus intentos prosperaran sin quitarle a él el crédito; sin despojarlo de la gloria por la muerte de Albus Dombledore. Si tan solo tuviera una maldita estrategia.

Un bufido gutural se abrió paso por sus cuerdas vocales: él no tenía a nadie en quien pudiera apoyarse; no contaba con ningún plan. Estaba solo en esto; completamente jodido. Y era precisamente esa certeza lo que estaba conduciéndolo de forma lenta, pero segura a la locura. Al quiebre emocional. La rabia se asomó, desbordándolo y para cuando quiso darse cuenta en lugar de bufidos airados, lo que salía de su boca eran unos gemidos lastimeros. Las lágrimas, que en el acto su inclemente orgullo le atribuyó a la impotencia, empañaron su pálida tez, sumergiéndolo en un estado de enajenación tardía. Ese fue el motivo por el que Draco no se percató del murmullo superficial de pasos al otro lado del umbral ni del deje calmoso que recitó con perfecta dicción las palabras _Frescura de Pino_; hasta que la oscura sombra de una túnica se materializó delante de él. El rubio se sobresaltó, resucitando de su letargo y en un acto reflejo se llevó los talones de las manos a los ojos enrojecidos para eliminar el más mínimo indicio de debilidad; sin embargo, ese vano gesto no logró hacer desaparecer ese tono grisáceo, que le confería a su semblante un aspecto escuálido y enfermizo.

Por suerte, (si podía llamársele suerte que alguien irrumpiera en su refugio en un horario donde las probabilidades eran escasas mientras él se encontraba especialmente vulnerable) la persona que acababa de entrar parecía demasiado ocupada, arrastrando lo que podría ser un morral atiborrado de piedras pesadas o una bolsa encantada conteniendo el cadáver de un gigante. Sin embargo, el fuerte olor a moho y papel rancio que le escoció en la nariz; así como la maleza castaña que hacía las veces de cabello, lo alertaron -inclusive antes de que ella se volviera- de quién se trataba. Sin margen de error, la más indeseable de las intrusas. Apañándose para la acción, Draco tuvo éxito endureciendo aún más su expresión y ubicó, a escasos metros de donde estaba sentado, su varita al tiempo que sustituía cualquier sensación de frustración por una respuesta automática de ofensa. Como siempre que tenía a un enemigo delante, la adrenalina inundó su torrente sanguíneo, preparándolo para la pelea; así que anticipándose a los movimientos de la joven bruja, se arrastró para hacerse de la varita y levantándose de un brinco, la rodeó con sus dedos pétreos hasta que sus nudillos palidecieron, a la espera de que ella se volviera y poder, _como no_, atacarla.

Era una manera perfecta para desahogarse.

Sorpresivamente, Hermione Granger no actuó según lo predicho, sino que, dejando la pesada carga en el suelo, se dirigió hacía el umbral del baño y batiendo su varita murmuró el contra hechizo para cerrar la puerta a cal y canto. Con renuencia, Malfoy advirtió la razón por la que ella había sido capaz de vulnerar su privacidad: él había olvidado esa importante parte del procedimiento.

Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

_¿Dónde demonios tenía la cabeza?_ se cuestionó con severidad, achicando los ojos hasta convertirlos en un par de resquicios grises que la avizoraban con un genuino tinte de beligerancia. Enseguida cayó en la cuenta que estaba mal dirigiendo sus inquisiciones. Aquí lo realmente relevante no era su distracción. Lo que debía ser digno de experticias era qué carajos hacía en el baño de prefectos y a la tres de la madrugada esa… _Esa… Sangre sucia, _iba a decir, pero cuando vio como ella, en lugar de darse la vuelta para encontrarse con él, se despojaba apresuradamente de sus ropas, quedándose prácticamente desnuda, a Draco se le congeló la actividad cerebral; así como la expresión.

La varita de espino y pelo de unicornio estuvo a punto de resbalar de su mano, repentinamente laxa. _¡Mierda!_ pregonó en su fuero interno cuando recuperó una ínfima parte de su capacidad de reacción. Por inercia, Malfoy guardó el arma mágica en el bolsillo de su pantalón negro y sacudió la cabeza en un conato estéril por cambiar la trayectoria de su mirada. Abrumado, se apartó un mechón blondo del rostro a la par que la visión se le ponía borrosa; preludio de un ataque de vómito que nunca llegó. _¡Maldita sea!_ siseó para sus adentros, percatándose de que esa situación no era normal; terriblemente consciente de que su reacción tampoco lo era. Tragó grueso cuando, con una pericia inaudita, los delgados dedos de la joven bruja desabrocharon el sostén de tiras oscuras, pero se halló con que tenía la garganta demasiado seca, siquiera para salivar.

¿Qué mierda le pasaba? Ella ni siquiera era una mujer. Puede que tuviera los atributos necesarios para ser considerada una, pero no por él. Según los estándares Malfoy, Hermione Granger no cumplía con los requisitos ni para optar al cargo que desempeñaban los Elfos Domésticos. En la escala social que manejaba la comunidad mágica de alcurnia, ella ocupaba el peldaño más bajo: era escoria; un asqueroso accidente de la naturaleza; una despreciable _sangre sucia_. Entonces, ¿por qué carajos no estaba gritándole, acusándola de haber invadido su intimidad? ¿Por qué, maldita sea, la estaba mirando?

Tras un corto segundo de introspección, las duras interrogantes pasaron a segundo plano y ella volvió a ocupar el papel protagónico. Granger se había echado la maraña de pelo cobrizo hacia adelante y tenía la cabeza de lado; aun así no conseguía ubicarlo a él en su campo visual. Cuando la piel cremosa de su espalda quedó completamente expuesta, ella flexionó un poco las rodillas y dejó caer la conservadora falda negra para que unas bragas de color fucsia, que cubrían perfectamente el contorno sinuoso de su trasero, salieran a la luz.

Por Merlín que él no estaba prestando atención a las curvas definidas de su cuerpo; a la textura visiblemente tersa de su piel o al maldito aroma a manzanilla que se fundía con el tufo rancio de los libros en el vapor del baño, golpeándolo con una fuerza antinatural, que lo dejó estúpidamente aturdido. Juraría ante toda la Corte Ministerial del Mundo Mágico -y Muggle; de ser necesario- que nada de eso lo tenía embobado.

En el ínterin, un ardor agobiante en el pecho, acusó otra descarga de adrenalina en su presión arterial. Draco liberó el aire que inconscientemente había retenido en sus pulmones, percibiendo con estupor, como la sangre le hormigueaba debajo de las uñas, avivando, muy en contra de su _impoluta_ voluntad, tendencias que hasta ese momento había mantenido confinadas. No obstante, la parte racional de su maquiavélico cerebro se reveló, obligándolo a carraspear cuando las manos de Hermione Granger sujetaron la pretina de sus bragas con claras intenciones de deshacerse de ellas. La vio pegar un respingo y una sensación de rara satisfacción le recorrió la columna cuando notó como la epidermis de la espalda de la bruja se ponía de gallina.

―Pero… ¿quién coño…? ―empezó a cuestionar mientras se volvía con rapidez; no obstante, Hermione abrió los ojos castaños como platos y se quedó como si le acabaran de lanzar un _Petrificus Totalus_ al notar la presencia del mago.

Por su parte, a él le tocó hacer un esfuerzo dantesco para conseguir que sus glándulas segregaran saliva en el momento que fue testigo de cómo el rostro de la bruja adquiría un indiscutible tono carmesí. Aún de frente, no podía verle los senos, porque estaban tapados; bien fuera por la mata desordenada de pelo o por los brazos que, instintivamente, ella había usado como escudo. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que sus ojos deambularan por el resto de su geografía corporal en una expedición lasciva de la que ya tendría tiempo de arrepentirse. Durante un tiempo que no se molestó en computar, se concentró en la zona plana de su vientre, pero cuando iba a comenzar el descenso hacia su entrepierna, sus muslos; la voz chillona y atiplada de ella lo detuvo en seco:

―¡Malfoy!

El interpelado, sin necesidad de esfuerzo, pudo reconocer en su tono tres emociones claras: vergüenza, estupor e ira. Y a pesar de no saber cuál predominaba en ese momento, estaba seguro que debía de hacer algo para lograr que Granger no pudiera descifrar sus sentires con la misma facilidad con la que él acababa de interpretar los de ella. Agradeció a Salazar ser un adepto a compartimentar sus emociones y haciendo gala de su arrogancia Slytherin, Draco Malfoy gestó una expresión de hostilidad que, en su momento, le habría helado la sangre hasta al mismísimo Voldemort.

―¡No me mires! ―volvió a chillar ella, sin conferir especial fuerza a algunas de las emociones detectadas por Malfoy.

―Entonces, cúbrete _sangre sucia_, que no soy ciego.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―Demandó saber con una clara nota de frenesí; demasiado ocupada acicalándose la túnica como para reparar en la ofensa verbal.

Los rasgos de Malfoy se transformaron. _Como si fuera decírselo a ella, precisamente._ Roló los ojos cuando la bruja empezó a inspeccionar la habitación en busca de alguna pasadizo secreto.

―¿Cómo conseguiste entrar? ―cuestionó, frustrada por no dar con nada sospechoso.

―Estaba primero ―se limitó a responder, hundiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Dio un par de largas zancadas para largarse de una puta vez y poder rendirse a las arcadas que le estaban estremeciendo el estómago en un vaivén irritante. Sin embargo, tras intentarlo, no pudo evitar indagar―: ¿Por qué estás aquí? ―Una última mirada inquisidora vagó por la anatomía, ya cubierta, de la castaña―. ¿No te parece demasiado tarde para tomar una ducha?

―¡No te me acerques! ―Vio a Hermione retroceder los pasos que él había avanzado al tiempo que asía la varita en su dirección. Para hacer lo que él no se había atrevido -o no había podido- hacer hace un momento―. Ni un paso más, Malfoy.

¿Era una maldita broma?

No, la escena era demasiado bizarra incluso para ser una de esas tetras en las que el destino, de cuando en vez, hace caer a los incautos. Si en realidad existía algo como el karma; debía parecerse mucho a esto.

―¡No me jodas, Granger! ―Escupió las palabras como si le quemaran la garganta, afianzando el agarre sobre su varita. Con una patente nota de desprecio, señaló―: Como si de verdad alguna vez en mi vida hubiera sopesado la posibilidad de tocarte siquiera.

Ella boqueó angustiada, aun sin bajar el arma; él le dejó claro:

―Creí que ya habías entendido que tu sola presencia me produce asco.

_¡Mentira!, _Malfoy dio un bote y reculó unos cuantos centímetros, nervioso, cuando esa palabra resonó con el ímpetu de un trueno en su mente; con una fuerza tan brutal que sintió una punzada de dolor atenazarle la cabeza. Y aunque tenía una sarta de venenosos insultos en la punta de la lengua, el rumor repetitivo de ese escabroso sustantivo, que acusaba en lo más profano de su ser la falsedad de su última aseveración, lo dejó mudo. Sabiéndose, incapacitado para emitir sonido, el rubio siguió su camino hasta que una Hermione, sacudida en temblores, le cedió el paso y pudo salir, sin estar realmente seguro de cómo, del baño de prefectos.

**…**

No fue sino después de que llegó a las mazmorras de Slytherin que cayó en la cuenta de que había hecho el camino descalzo, mas no le importó; pues la sangre le bullía por las venas como si en lugar de líquido plasmático, le corriera agua helada; venía sudando frío y, a pesar de su estado trémulo, las náuseas seguían sin hacer acto de presencia. Maldijo en todos los idiomas que conocía, renegando de su mala suerte. Seguro de que su alta temperatura corporal se debía a que había contraído algún tipo de enfermedad infecciosa (otra asquerosa desventaja de los nacido de padres muggles), tras su corto contacto con la Griffindor, se metió asearse, ignorando deliberadamente el miembro de su cuerpo donde había ido a parar toda aquella sangre. Una vez estuvo listo, se embutió en la cama, dispuesto a desterrar lo que acababa de ocurrir en un lugar recóndito de su memoria mientras dormía, pero como el sueño le rehuyó con insistencia, trató de recrearse en orquestar un plan infalible para acabar de una maldita vez con Dumbledore; sus intentos, sin embargo, se estrellaron uno tras otros cuando lo único que fue capaz de producir su mente fue el recuerdo casi tangible de la maldita _sangre sucia_ en paños menores.

Esa fue la primera vez que soñó con Hermione Granger.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Y fue así como Draco terminó soñando con Hermione. :D**

**He vuelto con un capítulo que tiene más historia que la propia historia: lo cierto es que había empezado a escribirlo desde el año pasado, pero tuve problemas con mi antigua compu y todo cuanto había escrito se quedó atrapado en ella; este episodio entre ellos. Sin embargo, he conseguido rescatarlo y después de unos cuantos arreglos, por fin salió a la luz. Se los traje con mucha emoción y espero que, a pesar de estar plagado de clichés, lugares comunes y absurdos, les haya gustado. **

**Debo mencionar que esta no será una historia lineal. Habrá saltos en el tiempo en los que explicaré detalles de relevancia para el buen desarrollo de la trama, por lo que para evitar confusiones, especificaré al inicio de cada capítulo el lugar, mes y año en el que se desarrolla la escena. Por las dudas, esta historia está ambientada en las entregas: El príncipe mestizo y Las reliquias de la muerte (1996-1998); con los cambios necesarios para que el Dramione sea posible y hasta cierto punto creíble. **

**Draco es mi objeto de estudio y si bien abordaré los cambios y sentimientos en Hermione, es él, su naturaleza renuente y su psiques oscura, los que me interesan; así que les advierto que este será un fic oscuro y angustioso; tanto como logre hacerlo. **

**Ya para dejar la alharaca, quiero darle las gracias a quienes comentaron, porque en su momento, realmente, me hicieron muy feliz: Mangetsu Hyuga, Dicaria Volkov, Crimela, Mina-Hai, Culut-Camia, Montse Lockheart, Blacklady Hyuuga, marmotta, yusha, Urara Uchiha, Katarina Hyuga, AlenDarkStar, BionicaRouge, nommonew, Pauli Jean Malfoy, Valuu Grey Cullen. Muchas gracias por compartirme su opinión y por la paciencia; espero saber de ustedes pronto. **

**Próximo capítulo: Dilema. **

**¡Feliz existencia!**

***Venezuela. Agosto 27 de 2015***

* * *

**N/A: Bien, por motivos que responden única y exclusivamente al bien de la historia, me he tomado la libertad de realizar ligeros cambios, más que todo en terminologías y aspectos de cierta relevancia para la credibilidad de los hechos. Esto gracias a una lectora -a quien por cierto, agradezco sobremanera- que me hizo ver estos detalles que había pasado por alto. Eso, sin embargo, no altera el rumbo de la trama ni otros puntos importantes del fic. En fin, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo; nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. =D**

***Septiembre 4 de 2015***


	3. Dilema

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**La suma de todos sus miedos**

**…**

**Capítulo 3: Dilema **

**…**

_*Hogwarts. Principios de diciembre/1996* _

Hermione Granger no era tan repulsiva como siempre la había considerado. Como, ¡Por Salazar!, le gustaría considerarla aún.

Horrorizado, Draco se había sorprendido pensado en ello durante la clase de pociones del profesor Slughorn. Al principio, hizo lo que todos los Malfoy hacen cuando algo les disloca más de lo que quieren admitir: no le confirió la suficiente importancia al hecho de que en las siguientes semanas no hubiese sido capaz de sacársela de la cabeza; su mente traicionera siempre terminaba reproduciendo la imagen semidesnuda de la bruja en el baño de prefectos. Malfoy, en su suficiencia, trató de engañarse con el artilugio infantil de un profundo trauma. Mas, en el fondo, sabía con una perturbadora certeza, que jamás sería capaz de usar ese espacio del castillo sin revivir el momento en el que fue plenamente consciente de que ella era una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Y no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que ahora mismo Hermione Granger estuviera instalada en la mesa contigua contoneando las caderas, en esa ancha falda de colegiala que –a decir verdad- no le hacía justicia a su bien desarrollado cuerpo, mientras embutía la cabeza en su caldero y preparaba –seguro que con más éxito que él- el estúpido Filtro de Muerte en Vida, que el estúpido de Slughorn exigió a cambió de la estúpida poción de la suerte, que él tanto necesitaba.

No. No tenía absolutamente nada que ver con eso. Porque incluso cuando ella no estaba en su campo de visión, Draco no conseguía pensar en otra maldita cosa que no fuera la piel cremosa y nacarada de la espalda de Granger; o las líneas sinuosas que calcaban su figura en un montón de dunas peligrosamente apetecibles. Era tal su ofuscación, que ahora se le gastaban las horas imaginando escenarios inapropiados con ella de protagonista, en lugar de aprovechar el tiempo para cumplir con su agotadora misión. Ni siquiera estaba apto para conciliar el sueño en paz; era como si ella se hubiese grabado a fuego en el interior de sus párpados; pues solo bastaba que él intentara dormir para que el espectro de Granger se materializara para atormentarlo.

En las últimas malditas noches que sucedieron al incidente del baño, no había hecho otra cosa que soñarla. Lo que había desencadenado en un atroz insomnio, que le traía de mal humor todo el tiempo. Ante el recuerdo, Draco se aflojó la corbata verde como una forma de meter más oxígeno a sus pulmones; últimamente el aire denso de las mazmorras se le antojaba irrespirable. Torció el morro, y las líneas de expresión de su macilento rostro se marcaron profundamente en grandes surcos que lo hacían ver demacrado, cuando se dio cuenta de que su intento de poción era un maldito fiasco. Le hubiese gustado tener más tiempo para lamentarse de su insólita mala suerte, pero su atención fue a parar nuevamente a la mesa de Hermione, donde Slughorn felicitaba con una expresión de escéptico deleite a Potter por haber creado una poción perfecta, para variar.

—No puedo creer que le ganara a la sangre sucia —musitó Nott a su lado con una divertida mueca de sorpresa en el rostro—. Seguro debió hacer trampa.

Draco, con el semblante cansado de un sonámbulo, hizo un gesto de asentimiento como espaldarazo, pero para su extrañeza no se sintió satisfecho con el calificativo empleado por Theo; aun cuando hace unos minutos ambos se habían burlado cínicamente de la confesión genealógica hecha por la propia Granger.

—Aquí está —anunció el profesor, entregándole un diminuto frasco lleno de un líquido dorado a Harry Potter—. Lo prometido: una botella de _Felix Filicis_. Úsala bien.

La fría mirada de Malfoy se volcó sobre ellos mientras Hermione le susurraba algo a Harry; su expresión debió notarse furibunda, porque Theo dijo:

—Sí, a mí también me parece que hacen una repugnante pareja.

Draco dio un respingo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De Granger y Potter, por supuesto.

—Es asqueroso —señaló, siguiéndolos con la mirada, sintiendo verdadera aversión; solo que no la clase de aversión que hubiera sentido semanas atrás—. Pero ¿qué se podía esperar de ese par, más que terminaran apareándose?

Theodore Nott asintió mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Tanto Hermione como sus amigos habían abandonado las mazmorras.

—Aunque debo confesar —comentó Theo en tono agrío—. Que siempre me imaginé que terminaría con la _Comadreja._

Draco abrió mucho los ojos, como si apenas acabara de notar algo tan obvio, que siempre bailó frente a sus narices, pero que él había sido incapaz de advertir hasta ahora. Su expresión de enfado se agravó sin su consentimiento y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de vomitar o estrellar su puño contra alguna superficie sólida y hacerla trizas; al mejor estilo muggle. Y es que para alguien con su hidalgo temperamento, esa idea parecía más aberrante aún que la anterior. Un traidor a la sangre como Ronald Weasley, que no tenía ni donde caerse muerto, emparentado por simple morbo con una roñosa sangre sucia. ¡Era un crimen contra la naturaleza! Sí, eso era más de lo que sus estrictos escrúpulos clasistas podían soportar. Sin embargo, había algo más que la natural repugnancia que siempre sintió por todo lo que concernía al Trío Dorado de Gryffindor; comenzaba a formarse en su garganta un ardiente nudo que le desfibraba el pecho en un ardoroso resquemor que amenazaba con dejarlo sin respiración. Evadiendo de forma magistral la necesidad de ponerle un nombre a tal sensación de acuciante malestar, Malfoy se concentró en el objeto de su desprecio y no en las verdaderas causas del mismo.

Sí, primero preferiría perecer bajo un _Avada Kedavra_ antes que ceder respecto a eso.

**…**

Hermione Granger arrugó la nariz cuando apartó la mirada del periódico.

Con pasmada conmoción, Draco se dio cuenta que el carmín que bañaba sus mejillas cuando algo la enojaba le confería una apariencia, extremadamente… adorable. Y eso que _adorable_ no era una palabra que formara parte de su vocabulario. Y mucho menos para referirse a alguien como ella. Rápidamente, Draco desterró ese pensamiento de sus dominios mentales y en el momento que ella volvió a meterse de cabeza en la edición del día de El Profeta, en la que se reseñaba las continuas desapariciones de muggles, magos nacidos de muggles y mestizos, él intentó posar su atención en la conversación que sostenían, a algunos puestos de distancia, Goyle y Crabbe mientras plácidamente engullía un filete de pescado con crema de espinacas; la única comida que, realmente, le había apetecido en semanas. Pero debido a la bulla que reinaba en el comedor, no alcanzó a oír nada de lo que decían, salvo las estentóreas risas y bufidos sarcásticos de los susodichos. Aguzó el oído y nada pasó, así que dejó de dilapidar su tiempo en lo que sea que estuvieran tramando ese par.

Bajo esa excusa, retornó su atención a Granger y al rápido movimiento de sus labios rosados. Trató de leer en ellos las palabras; no obstante, justo cuando creía haber adivinado una oración coherente, los ojos cafés de ella se clavaron en los grises de él como si estos hubiesen pronunciado su nombre en voz alta. En sus ojos, Malfoy halló una tirria renovada, de la cual él parecía ser el único receptor.

—_Mortífago_ —Creyó haberla visto modular en dirección a Potter.

Atorado por algo que se negó a calificar como miedo, Malfoy dejó de masticar; el suculento bocado convirtiéndose en aserrín en su congelada lengua. Todavía con la mirada enganchada a la de Granger, él se obligó a tragar el contenido de su boca antes de que su sistema digestivo decidiera expulsarlo en arcadas. Y solo la quemazón (tal vez imaginaria) de la cicatriz en su antebrazo, logró que Draco rompiera el contacto visual y relegara las náuseas a un costado de su maltrecha mente. La piel le hormigueaba como si acabaran de rociarle algún tipo de sustancia toxica corrosiva, que le vejaba el miembro afectado desde la epidermis hasta el hueso. Era un ardor casi tan insoportable como el que experimentó cuando le impusieron la marca tenebrosa y él creyó que se moriría antes de completar el proceso de adiestramiento como nuevo lacayo de Lord Voldemort. Apretó la barbilla para no sucumbir al dolor que –ahora cada vez menos- creía producto de su imaginación y luchó porque su expresión no trasluciera el esfuerzo que tal acción le suponía; mas sus ojos perdieron el brillo y se volvieron acuosos y terriblemente oscuros. Pasados unos minutos, el dolor fue menguando, dejando en su lugar una extraña sensación de alivio. Cuando recobró completamente la compostura y alzó la vista hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, los tres puestos que antes habían ocupado Hermione, Ron y Harry, estaban desiertos.

**…**

Como era común a esas horas, la biblioteca estaba desolada.

Draco Malfoy aprovechó la pobre iluminación de la estancia para colarse a la Sección Prohibida de los archivos bibliográficos del colegio sin que madame Pince lo notara. Después de su sonado fracaso de octubre, de los retrasos en la habilitación del Armario Evanescente y de la proximidad de las vacaciones navideñas, él debía tener un as bajo la manga. Debía conseguir un medio de meter de contrabando a los mortífagos en Hogwarts que no se basara en la reparación del maldito armario y si eso no funcionaba, tenía que ser capaz de hallar una forma efectiva de cometer un asesinato y, a su vez, evitar tres. Pensando en eso, Draco estaba buscando un plan que pudiera llevar a cabo si todo cuanto estaba en marcha ahora, se iba al garete.

Con la luz de su varita como única guía, esculcó en una estantería y se topó con un antiquísimo libro de Pociones; gracias al talento que tenía en la materia, decidió husmear en busca de algún brebaje mortal que pudiera hacer llegar a Dumbledore a través de madame Rosmerta, pero lo que realmente quería encontrar era otro método para violar las barreras mágicas de Hogwarts. Siendo ese su principal objetivo, abandonó el ejemplar de Pociones en el anaquel del que lo había tomado y siguió su recorrido por el resto de los atiborrados estantes.

Antes de que pudiera dar con algún material de utilidad, Malfoy detectó el rumor suave de unos pasos que se movían en su dirección. Apagó el lumos de su varita y asomó discretamente la cabeza por uno de los pasillos, tratando de ver a madame Pince antes de que ella lo viera a él, pero cuando lo hizo el pasillo estaba vacío. Iba a recular cuando una voz habló a sus espaldas:

—¿Qué narices haces aquí, Malfoy?

Sus ojos ya no contenían toda aquella animosidad de la hora del almuerzo, pero en ellos había un brillo peculiar que denotaba cierta clase de peligrosidad, que a pesar de su estado perturbado él fue capaz de percibir. Draco no respondió, porque sus sentidos quedaron inutilizados por la alta concentración aromática de manzanilla y papel enmohecido, que le bloqueó el habla y le turbó los nervios. Hermione Granger, de pie frente a él, hizo ademán de acercarse, pero algo, como si se tratase de una fuerza de contención invisible, se lo impidió. Ella carraspeó y después, Draco estuvo seguro que fue un acto premeditado, dejó caer sobre él todo el poder que sus peligrosos ojos castaños pudieran tener.

—Te hice una pregunta, _Anormal_.

—Y te escuché —gruñó Draco; la voz rasposa.

Esta era la primera vez en semanas que hablaba con ella y se sentía tan extraño. Inconscientemente, había vigilado cada paso que había dado Granger en los últimos días, pero tenerla allí, a tan poca distancia, había causado un efecto tan extraño en él, que no estaba seguro de cómo debía actuar. Durante los días que sucedieron al incidente del baño, Malfoy pretendió evitar disputas con ella o cualquier otro indeseado Gryffindor, pero el hábito de todo un lustro era más fuerte que cualquier pacto implícito de armisticio. Y ahora que ella había lanzado la primera piedra, la tregua se había roto como si nunca hubiera sido instaurada.

—Como no hacerlo con esa maldita voz chillona que tienes, sangre sucia. —Ella frunció el ceño y Draco la imitó al tiempo que se preguntaba por qué el insulto le había raspado la garganta como si hubiera preferido quedarse pegado a sus cuerdas vocales. Desechó la respuesta antes de que su cerebro lograra componerla y la oteó con el desdeñoso rencor de siempre—. Yo estaba aquí primero; así que la pregunta debería ser: ¿Qué mierda haces tú aquí? Por alguna extraña razón siempre te apareces donde estoy yo ¿Acaso estás espiándome, Granger?

Ella soltó una carcajada nerviosa, pero el recuerdo de la primera vez que se 'apareció' donde estaba Malfoy debió llegar a su cabeza, porque de súbito las mejillas se le sonrojaron tanto que, aun cuando la biblioteca estaba casi a oscuras, él fue capaz de advertir su escandaloso rubor.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —la enfrentó Malfoy; sus delirios de persecución en alarma—. ¿Quién te envió a husmear en mis asuntos?

—Es la biblioteca —expuso ella, encogiéndose de hombros como si aquello justificara su presencia allí al tiempo que condenaba la de él—. Es el lugar donde paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo; lo cual no puedes alegar tú.

—¡Una mierda! —El rubio vociferó; sus grises ojos convertidos en dos rabiosas rendijas de escepticismo.

Aparentemente desconcertada por su arranque de irascibilidad, ella retrocedió y chocó contra el lomo barnizado de un altísimo estante de roble y pareció aguantar la respiración cuando Malfoy dio dos grandes zancadas hasta situársele en frente, a un palmo de su pecoso rostro. La observó con detenimiento, como quien se dispone a hacer uso de Legeremanica, pero Malfoy ni sacó su varita ni pronunció el hechizo. En su lugar, sus ojos seguían estudiando cada detalle del rostro de la bruja mientras los rizos castaños orlaban su perfilada cara como ramas enmohecidas, escapando de la improvisada trenza que le sujetaba el anárquico cabello; las mejillas estaban otra vez enrojecidas y sus rosados labios, los mismos que esa tarde habían pronunciado con horror la palabra 'mortífago', temblaban ligeramente.

El silencio se espació entre ellos hasta que Draco salvó el resto de la distancia, ocasionando que los resuellos entrecortados de Hermione le barrieran las mejillas; su aliento frío dejaba escapar rastros de té de menta. Con mano de hierro, la sujetó de la barbilla y sintió bajo la piel de sus dedos, como le latía el pulso en el cuello.

—¿Estás asustada, Granger? —su pregunta era enteramente retórica y estaba cargada de tal regodeo que Hermione junto las cejas con tirria y tuvo que esforzarse por no lanzarle un puñetazo en su tenebrosamente perfecto rostro—. A ver, dime, ¿quién te envió a espiar en mis asuntos? ¿Acaso fue el maldito de Potter?

Granger tragó grueso y, cuando notó que Malfoy había aligerado su presa, se desasió de su agarre con un fuerte manotazo. Mirándolo con aire triunfal que contradecía al temblor de su cuerpo, señaló:

—A ver, Malfoy ¿acaso estás admitiendo que hay asuntos tuyos en los que deberíamos husmear?

Él la fulminó con la mirada; los fríos dedos del terror recorriéndole la espina dorsal al caer en cuenta de las cábalas que su impertinente facundia habían despertado en Granger. Sintió la infección del miedo esparcirse por su sistema, pero antes de que pudiera hacer alguna mella, su terco orgullo actuó como un potente antibiótico. Con una actitud más distante que crítica, la observó y esta vez se contuvo de entrar en contacto con ella; su piel, su maldito olor y todo lo que desde hace semanas lo venía perturbando.

—No es necesario que respondas —Hermione gestó la clase de sonrisa amable que le dedicas a alguien que nunca te ha agradado solo para demostrarle que eres superior a él. El que ella pensara eso, le hizo hervir la sangre a Draco, pero recordando que había sido él el causante de esa situación, se guardó para sí las lamentaciones—. El que te halles en la Sección Prohibida es un claro comunicado de esos asuntos que quieres mantener en privado.

—También tú estás aquí —repuso él; su voz había perdido toda hostilidad y sus rasgos faciales adoptaron repentinamente la expresión de profunda extenuación que había tratado fervientemente de ocultar.

Hermione Granger sonrió con más suficiencia que hace un momento y a Draco le recordó a la misma muchacha desgreñada que en tercer año celebró haberle dado un puñetazo. Tensó la mandíbula ante aquella desagradable remembranza al tiempo que una ira homicida iba reptando por su garganta; ella lo miró, como quien trata de detectar algún cambio, pero cuando él no dijo ni hizo nada, declaró:

—Yo no soy una Slytherin.

Draco se mostró horrorizado ante la connotación de sus palabras.

—¡Salazar no lo permita! —gorjeó en tono ofendido, ya lo bastante lejos de ella como para ser dueño de sus actos—. Nunca ha habido sangres sucias en Slytherin.

Ella iba replicar, pero rápidamente se llevó las manos a la boca para imponerse silencio. No parecía ese el momento más oportuno para soltar palabras sin analizarlas previamente. No con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza.

—No me refería a eso, Malfoy —contestó ella al cabo de un segundo de deliberado silencio—. Sino a que todos los Magos Oscuros han salido de Slytherin.

—Sí —repuso él con parsimonia calculada; los ojos plomizos curtidos por la imperiosa necesidad de causarle algún daño—. Todos.

—Pero… No todos los Slytherin han sido Magos Oscuros. —Hermione hizo otra de sus premeditadas pausas; la expresión dubitativa la hizo juntar las cejas y morderse las comisuras de los labios—. La interrogante aquí es… ¿a cuál bando va a pertenecer Draco Malfoy?

El rostro de Malfoy se ensombreció y otra vez volvió parecer un muchacho cansado y sin ánimos de nada. Su piel cetrina acusó su palidez, pero luego de un instante sus labios finos sonrieron al tiempo que un fuego predatorio se encendía en su mirada. Su facilidad metamórfica lo inquietó, pero no lo suficiente como para cuestionarse estar perdiendo los estribos. La sonrisa se amplió en sus mejillas, estirándolas de oreja a oreja y haciendo desaparecer cualquier atisbo de fatiga mientras decía:

—¿Y todavía te atreves a dudarlo?

**…**

Dos figuras en apariencia desconocidas, deambulaban por el largo pasillo de acceso a la Sala de Menesteres. Dentro, rodeado de una marea de objetos olvidados, dispersos sin ton ni son, Draco Malfoy continuaba con su difícil tarea de reparar el Armario Evanescente. Y dado que no había avanzado nada en las últimas tres horas, se sentía frustrado, exhausto y en extremo molesto.

Quería lanzar improperios a diestra y siniestra. Cagarse en la madre de cada maldito miembro de la Orden del Fénix; los únicos culpables de que él se viera orillado a planear un asesinato utópico, que para variar le costaría su vida y la de su familia. Sabía, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos e inútiles actos entusiastas, que él no sería capaz de llevar a cabo su misión. Estaba incluso consciente de que aunque su superior inteligencia le permitiera reparar el armario e infiltrar al resto de los secuaces de Voldemort en Hogwarts, de nada le serviría si no era su varita la que lanzaba la maldición imperdonable que debía acabar con la vida de Dumbledore.

Y al margen de sus escazas posibilidades de éxito, se apiñaban, como una salvaje jauría de tiburones en espera del naufragio de un barco, las dudas. Y más allá de sus dudas, estaba ella. El verdadero dilema: Hermione Granger.

* * *

**Hola :D**

**Probablemente, me consideren una desvergonzada y puede que lo sea un poco: en realidad no entiendo cómo es que puedo actualizar esta historia anual; lo cierto es que aunque trabajo mucho en ella soy bastante exigente, porque es uno de mis proyectos más ambiciosos. Solo espero que sigan dándole una oportunidad y que me cuenten que les pareció este capítulo. Trabajaré duro para no actualizar en tiempos tan espaciados. **

**Saludos desde Venezuela. **

**¡Feliz existencia!**

***Venezuela. Agosto 22 de 2016***

* * *

**N/A: Es importante acotar que me he tomado la licencia de hacer un cambio de tiempo en la escena donde Harry obtiene la botella de suerte líquida: originalmente, él la gana en septiembre de 1996, pero aquí, por cuestiones que solo convienen a la trama, el suceso se desarrolla en diciembre, justo antes de las vacaciones de navidad.**


End file.
